Tramas Da Paixão
by Hayka
Summary: Durante alguns minutos ele correspondera aos beijos com ardor, saboreando os lábios doces e trêmulos...
1. Lembranças

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá!  
>Mas o Neji é todo meu! ù.Ú<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Durante alguns minutos ele correspondera aos beijos com ardor, saboreando os lábios doces e trêmulos...

* * *

><p><strong>Lembranças<strong>

_by Hayka_san_

Foi em um daqueles dias abafados, característicos do final da primavera, que Hyuuga Neji começou a se sentir inquieto outra vez. Trabalhar para a agência de detetives tinha sido excitante e interessante a princípio, mas agora o desejo de voltar a viajar parecia não lhe dar mais paz.

Pela janela aberta do escritório ele podia ver o parque que havia em frente, onde a figura de uma mulher caminhando ao lado de um cachorrinho peludo logo lhe chamou a atenção, pois o fez lembrar-se de Tenten.

Mitsashi Tenten. Nos últimos meses Neji evitara pensar nela por causa do que acontecera quando ele e sua prima, Hinata, haviam ido pra casa, pouco antes das festas de fim de ano. Não fora surpresa nenhuma descobrir que Tenten também estava na cidade e que todos tinham sido convidados para a mesma festa de reveillon. Afinal, Tenten e Hinata eram amigas de infância e não perderiam uma oportunidade para ficarem juntas.

Não passara despercebido a Neji o interesse com que Tenten o fitara durante toda a festa, nem o modo como apenas duas taças de ponche a tinham deixado com a cabeça nas nuvens. Com certeza a amiga de sua prima não estava acostumada a beber, o que ficara provado quando ela praticamente se atirara em seus braços, num cantinho da varanda, começando a beijá-lo.

Durante alguns minutos ele correspondera aos beijos com ardor, saboreando os lábios doces e trêmulos, mas não demorara muito para afastar-se e exigir uma explicação.

Ainda um pouco tonta por causa da bebida, a garota havia lhe havia dito que os dois seriam muito felizes juntos e que sempre soubera que ele viria procurá-la quando estivesse pronto para assumir um compromisso definitivo.

Neji não tinha idéia de onde Tenten tinha tirado aquelas idéias absurdas. Ele já pensara em aproximar-se dela com intenções românticas, mas isso fora há muitos anos... Portanto, Ao ouvir tamanhos disparates, perdera por completo a cabeça e dissera-lhe coisas horríveis, até vê-la abandonar a festa correndo, com o rosto delicado e triste banhado de lágrimas.

Pouco tempo depois ele fora para casa, a fim de arrumar as malas para partir. Embora não tivesse contado uma palavra à Hinata sobre o acontecido, supunha que Tenten o houvesse feito. Desde então, nunca mais a vira. Arrependia-se das coisas que lhe dissera, mas achava difícil procurá-la para pedir desculpas.

Uma repentina batida à porta arrancou-o de seus devaneios.

— Você já se decidiu? — Hinata perguntou, entrando no escritório. Neji virou-se lentamente, os olhos olhos de um perolada tão gritante quanto o da prima. contrastando com os cabelos muito escuros.

— Sim.

— Vai fazer o que lhe pedi? — ela indagou com um sorriso.

— Já pensei sobre o assunto e a resposta é não, não vou fazer.

— Neji, por favor!

— Não insista, Hinata. Você terá de conseguir sua informação de outra maneira.

— Oh, você precisa me ajudar! Afinal, sou sua familia, já esqueceu?

— Na verdade, não — resmungou ele com total indiferença. Havia momentos em que Hinata gostaria de torcer o pescoço de seu querido e teimoso priminho, mas se o fizesse só lhe restaria o noivo, Naruto, como companhia.

— Além de ser o único ex-agente do FBI que trabalha aqui na agencia de detetives, você tem contatos nos lugares certos. Bastaria alguns telefonemas... — resmungou ela.

Neji e Hinata encararam-se por alguns segundos. Fisicamente, eram bastante parecidos, tinham olhos brancos, caracteristicos dos Hyuugas, nariz reto e expressão decidida, mesmo em Hinata que parecia ser mais delicada. Neji, entretanto, sempre fora mais introvertido e calado.

Ao longo dos anos, Neji viajara bastante a trabalho, como agente do FBI, enquanto Hinata continuava seus estudos em Washington. Por causa disso os dois já haviam passado meses, às vezes mais de um ano, sem se encontrar.

E então Neji recebera um convite de Sasuke, um velho amigo, para pertencer ao quadro de detetives particulares de sua recém-criada agência. Ele não hesitara muito em deixar o FBI e mudar-se da capital para o iinterior do Texas. Levara Hinata consigo, como sua assistente, pois depois de dois anos freqüentando a escola comercial a jovem estava apta a ocupar a posição. Era bom os dois poderem ficar juntos outra vez, pois seus pais já haviam falecido e eles não possuíam outros parentes , além de Hanabi a caçula dos Hyuugas que ainda curçava o colégio interno em New Jessy.

Ao mudar-se, Hinata sentira muita falta de Tenten, sua amiga desde a infância. Para matar as saudades, as jovens se correspondiam, embora Tenten tomasse o cuidado de jamais mencionar o nome de Neji em suas cartas. Pelo jeito, suas lembranças da festa de reveillon deviam ser ainda bastante dolorosas.

— Não — repetiu Neji por fim. — Não vou telefonar para o pessoal do FBI.

— Então contarei tudo — ameaçou Hinata.

— Contará o quê?

— Direi a Sasuke que você foi almoçar com aquela loura maravilhosa em vez de trabalhar no caso para o qual foi designado.

— Vá em frente, conte tudo. A tal loura é um dos meus contatos. Não costumo misturar trabalho e diversão, sabia?

— Ainda assim você se diverte bastante — Hinata argumentou, subitamente séria. — E nunca leva as mulheres a sério.

— Não me atrevo a tanto. Afinal, não fui feito para o casamento, para a vida em família. Gosto de viajar, de me envolver em casos perigosos e excitantes. E também aprecio uma ou outra loura bonita, quando não estou trabalhando.

— É uma pena. Você daria um ótimo marido.

— E quem iria me querer?

Hinata estava a ponto de mencionar o nome de Tenten mas lembrou-se de que da última vez em que o fizera Neji quase subira pelas paredes de tanta raiva. Embora os dois já tivessem voltado a Washington depois da fatídica noite de reveillon, para resolver problemas relacionados ao aluguel da casa que lhes fora deixada de herança pelos pais, Neji nunca comentara o ocorrido entre Tenten e ele. Não admitia sequer que Hinata tentasse tocar no assunto.

— Neji, os inquilinos já deixaram a nossa casa. Dessa vez eu não posso ir a Washington para resolver o assunto na imobiliária. Você pode? — indagou Hinata, de repente.

— O que a impede de ir? — ele perguntou, irritado.

— Estou noiva, meu caro, ao passo que você é livre e desimpedido. Além disso você está planejando há meses tirar alguns dias de folga, e podia aproveitar a chance para resolver o problema da casa.

— É, suponho que sim — Neji murmurou de má vontade, olhando para a porta. — Aí vem o chefe, Hinata. Acho melhor eu ir andando agora e deixá-los a sós.

— Algum problema? — Sasuke perguntou ao entrar na sala e notar a expressão contrariada dos dois irmãos.

— Nenhum chefe — Hinata respondeu sorrindo. — Neji e eu discutíamos banalidades. Ele já está de saída, por sinal.

Neji assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e saiu do escritório.

— Muito bem, como está indo a investigação do caso ? — indagou Sasuke em seguida.

— Preciso de uma determinada informação e não consigo obtê-la. Ninguém parece disposto a falar sobre a ligação entre Yakumo e o FBI, e Neji se recusa a me ajudar — respondeu Hinata.

— Mas Neji conhece todo mundo no FBI .

— Ainda assim ele não pretende cooperar. — E eu não posso obrigá-lo a fazê-lo. Neji nunca fala sobre o período cm que trabalhou para o FBI. Provavelmente não quer ter mais nenhum contato com a agência.

— É possível. Bem, acho que vou apelar para Kiba. Ele conhece uma ou duas pessoas que podem nos ajudar.

— Ótimo, fale com ele.

— Ok. E como estão Ino e o bebê?

— Ino está ótima, mas o bebê chora a noite toda. O pediatra disse que isso é normal e que essa fase logo vai passar. Até lá, porem, Ino e eu seremos obrigados a ficar acordados, pajeando o bebê — concluiu Sasuke, com um suspiro resignado.

— Não se faça de vítima — brincou Hinata. — No fundo, você adora cuidar do seu filho, não é mesmo?

— Claro que sim. Eu seria capaz de viver sem respirar, mas jamais conseguiria ficar longe da minha família.

— Pois é... Quem diria que um solteirão como você acabaria por se render aos encantos da vida familiar? Bem, dê lembranças minhas à Ino e ao bebê. Agora, se me der licença, vou trabalhar.

Hinata pegou suas coisas e rumou para a sala de Inuzuka Kiba, desejando ter tempo disponível para visitar a esposa de Sasuke. Elas eram boas amigas, mas desde que o bebê havia nascido Ino se distanciara um pouco de Hinata e aproximara-se mais de Sakura, uma outra amiga que também dera à luz.

Kiba ouviu o pedido de Hinata e, depois de um único telefonema para o escritório do FBI, obteve a informação que ela desejava com tanta ansiedade.

— Belo trabalho! — exclamou Hinata entusiasmada. — Obrigada, Kiba.

— Disponha. Ouça, que tal irmos tomar um drinque hoje, depois do expediente? Sei que você está noiva, portanto não precisa se preocupar, este é apenas um convite de amigo. E então, aceita?

— Aceito, desde que você não faça questão de pagar a conta sozinho.

— Combinado — respondeu ele, conduzindo-a até a porta. Hinata afastou-se sentindo uma certa pena do colega, pois sabia ele era um homem solitário, sedento de companhia.

* * *

><p>— Sobre o que você e o Inuzuka estavam conversando? — Neji perguntou, surgindo de repente por detrás dela.<p>

— Que susto! Não o ouvi chegar — reclamou Hinata.

— Claro que não ouviu. Sou um detetive particular, treinado para espreitar pessoas sem ser notado.

— É mesmo? — indagou Hinata, irônica, o comportamento timido da adolescência a muito não se fazia presente. Neji as vezes sentia falta disso... — Grande novidade.

— Agora conte-me, o que estava fazendo na sala de Kiba, _irmãzinha_? Tentando fugir às tentativas de aproximação dele?

— Não seja cruel, Neji, Kiba é um sujeito legal.

— Eu também acho, só que ele costuma grudar nas pessoas e nunca desconfia quando está sendo inconveniente,

— Ora, que maldade — ela comentou, rindo.

— Você sabe que tenho razão. Embora seja boa pessoa, ele muitas vezes é um chato. E então, conseguiu a informação que queria?

— Sim. E sem contar com a sua ajuda.

— Eu preciso mesmo ensiná-la a ser auto-suficiente. Afinal, não estarei sempre por perto.

— Neji... Está com algum problema? — Hinata indagou, preocupada.

— Calma, não estou doente e nem prestes a morrer. Estou apenas ficando inquieto. Talvez eu me mude em breve.

— Vontade de viajar, outra vez?

— Ficar num mesmo lagar por muito tempo sempre me deixa entediado.

— Por que não vai para a nossa casa em Washington? Tire férias. Relaxe.

— Férias em Washington? Engraçadinha!

— Neji, você sabe que nossa casa fica num bairro calmo, cheio de paz e quietude. É o lugar ideal para quem precisa de alguns dias de descanso e solidão.

— Solidão? Com Tenten vivendo na casa ao lado?

— Minha amiga está namorando um historiador, parece que o compromisso é sério. Sendo assim, você não precisará se esconder ou evitá-la.

— Mas ela não estava namorando ninguém quando estivemos cm Washington no começo do ano — observou Neji, mau humorado.

— Muita coisa pode acontecer em poucos meses. Tenten tem vinte e dois anos e um bom emprego. Sonha em casar-se e ter filhos.

Neji ficou em silêncio durante um momento, sentindo-se traído, embora não conseguisse entender porquê. Tentando aparentar indiferença, resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Então, você conseguiu a informação que desejava através de Kiba?

— Sim, e agora poderei dar o caso por encerrado. Sasuke acredita que conseguiremos livrar nosso cliente do processo.

— Ótimo. — Neji tocou o rosto dela de leve, numa carícia terna. — Por acaso você pensou que eu me recusei a entrar era contato com o pessoal do FBI por que tinha bons motivos para me manter afastado?

Hinata permaneceu calada e fitando-o fixamente, apreciando a beleza do rosto de traços másculos e marcantes.

— Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?— indagou ele.

— Estava apenas pensando que você e um pedaço de mau caminho — respondeu ela, sorrindo. — Você se parece com seu pai, sabia? Não é de se estranhar que as mulheres se joguem aos seus pés. Quanto ao FBI, imagino que você evita falar sobre os anos em que trabalhou lá porque sente saudades.

— Realmente, às vezes sinto falta daquela vida, mas não é boa idéia falar do passado. Há feridas que nunca cicatrizam.

— Sim, suponho que esteja certo.

— Ok, que tal sairmos para comer algo enquanto decidimos o que fazer com a casa em Washington? Estou ficando cansado dessa história de aluguel. Talvez fosse melhor vendê-la.

— Vender a casa? Ficou maluco, Neji?

— Eu sabia que você ia reagir assim. Venha, vamos comer. Poderemos brigar durante a sobremesa.

Neji levou-a a um restaurante luxuoso especializado cm frutos do mar. Hinata hesitou por alguns segundos antes de entrar, sentindo-se deselegante no seu velho conjunto de moletom cinza.

— O que foi, agora? — indagou Neji, impaciente.

— Não estou vestida de maneira adequada para um lugar como este. Será que não poderíamos ir a um restaurante mais barato?

— Mais barato?

— Uma lanchonete, por exemplo. Pediríamos hambúrguer, cachorro-quente, batatas fritas...

— De jeito nenhum. Vamos entrar, garota.

Neji a conduziu até uma mesa para dois e brincou: — Espero que você não seja do tipo que só come pizza, pois não há esse prato no cardápio.

— Se quer saber a verdade, Naruto e eu já estamos um pouco cansados de pizza e sanduíches.

— Gosto do serviço daqui — comentou Neji, apreciando a atmosfera aconchegante criada pela suave música ambiente. — Além disso, a comida é deliciosa.

Uma garçonete loura aproximou-se e entregou-lhes o cardápio, castanhos fixos em Neji.

— Obrigado, Say.

A mulher sorriu e afastou-se, lançando um olhar invejoso para Hinata.

— A garçonete parece gostar de você, _irmãozinho_.

— Eu sei. Gosto dela também, mas não passa disso. A propósito, Hinaa, pare de bancar a casamenteira. Você apenas complica as vidas das pessoas.

— Isso é uma indireta? Do que está falando, afinal?

— Na última vez em que fomos a Washington, você praticamente jogou Tenten em meus braços durante a festa de reveillon, dizendo a ela que eu tinha vindo apenas para vê-la.

— Não pensei que alguém fosse sair magoado — murmurou Hinata, notando a amargura na voz do irmão.

— De onde Tenten tirou a idéia de que meus sentimentos haviam mudado e que eu buscava um relacionamento sério? Confesso que fui pego de surpresa e disse-lhe coisas pouco delicadas, fazendo-a chorar. Desde que conheço Tenten, aquela foi a primeira vez em que a vi em prantos. Ainda me sinto mal quando penso no acontecido.

— Então você perdeu a cabeça...

— Fui pego de surpresa, já disse. Tenten estava falando sobre seu trabalho no departamento de arqueologia da universidade, e de repente começou a falar sobre um futuro a dois.

— O ponche tinha álcool demais — Hinata murmurou, tentando desculpar-se. — E eu servi duas taças a Tenten.

— Só percebi que ela estava ligeiramente alta quando o estrago já tinha sido feito. Aquela súbita demonstração de afeto me deixou em pânico. Tenten é uma boa garota, mas não faz muito o meu tipo.

— E posso saber que tipo o atrai? É inacreditável esse seu apego absurdo à vida de solteiro. Tenten é uma mulher bonita e interessante.

— Mas ela pode muito bem viver sem mim. Uma casa aconchegante e uma vida tranqüila a dois não fazem parte dos meus planos. Quero viajar pelo mundo, é para essa finalidade que venho guardando dinheiro. Além do mais, gosto do meu trabalho de investigador, embora esteja começando a me sentir um pouco cansado.

— Tenten trabalha no ramo de investigação também, sabia? Antropólogos procuram

soluções para mistérios que envolvem civilizações antigas, tentam descobrir como viviam os povos pertencentes a culturas milenares.

— Só que nenhuma múmia de dois mil anos vai levantar do sarcófago e apontar uma arma para Tenten

— Provavelmente não. Mas o fato é que vocês dois gostam de viver em busca da verdade.

— Eu não pretendia magoar Tenten daquela maneira — Neji falou de súbito. — Fui ríspido, insensível.

— Bem, agora isso faz parte do passado. Tenten está namorando firme e você não precisa se preocupar enquanto estiver em Washington, ainda que ela more sozinha na casa ao lado da nossa.

— É, tem razão.

Neji não estava ansioso para rever a morena, e provavelmente ela também não desejava vê-lo nunca mais. Afinal, ambos eram do tipo que não perdoavam a si mesmos quando perdiam o auto controle. Tenten ainda estaria recriminando-se por ter-se atirado nos braços de um homem que não a queria, enquanto Neji não conseguia perdoar-se por ter dito palavras tão duras.

— Tudo dará certo — Hinata falou com suavidade ao ver a expressão preocupada no rosto do irmão.

— Você e sua frase favorita... E se nada der certo?

— Pelo amor de Deus, pense de maneira positiva, Neji! Agora vá comprar uma passagem e embarque no primeiro avião para Washington.

* * *

><p>Dois dias depois, com a devida aprovação de Uchiha Sasuke, Neji rumou para a velha casa de sua família, em um bairro residencial afastado do centro de Washington. Tudo estava igual como era antes, pensou ele, enquanto dirigia devagar pela rua calma e admirava as árvores frondosas de tempos de infância.<p>

A temperatura agradável aumentava ainda mais a sensação de paz e bem-estar, fazendo-o perceber pela primeira vez o quanto estava cansado. Estava mesmo precisando de alguns dias de folga, embora a princípio tivesse resistido à idéia.

Ainda faltava muito para o fim do dia, portanto Neji não precisava se preocupar com a possibilidade de ver Tenten tão cedo; ela costumava voltar do trabalho apenas ao anoitecer. Entretanto, a imagem da morena alta, esguia, de cabelos compridos e doces olhos castanhos não lhe saíam da cabeça.

Pobre Tenten. Por que Hinata dera falsas esperanças à amiga, levando-a a agir como uma tola na festa de reveillon?

Embora se conhecessem desde a infância, Neji nunca imaginara que Tenten pudesse alimentar sentimentos românticos a seu respeito. Pelo menos, não até à festa de passagem de ano... Só esperava que o atual namorado dela a amasse e a fizesse feliz, e assim novas cenas constrangedoras seriam evitadas.

A vida doméstica não era para ele, por isso vinha pensando em se candidatar a um cargo na Interpol ou ir trabalhar como fiscal alfandegário. Preferiria morrer a viver amarrado a alguém, sem se sentir senhor de suas ações.

Neji estacionou o carro que alugara defronte à casa onde crescera e permaneceu imóvel, olhando para ela, por vários minutos. Lar. Há anos ele não pensava em como era bom ter um lugar para o qual sempre pudesse voltar. Era estranho como podia prezar tanto a liberdade e ao mesmo tempo gostar de estar ali, sabendo que aquela casa era sua. O sentimento de posse era novo para Neji, assim como a sensação de vazio que o vinha atormentando desde o Natal. Nunca se sentira solitário antes. Por que, agora, tinha a sensação de que lhe faltava algo importante, quando sempre considerara sua vida tão movimentada e excitante?

Ao abrir a porta da frente da casa, Neji sentiu no ar um perfume que lhe falava de infância, de aconchego e amor. Tudo ali permanecia como seus pais haviam deixado ao morrer, nada fora mudado de lugar. Duas vezes por semana uma faxineira vinha cuidar da limpeza, portanto o lugar permanecia impecável, mesmo quando desabitado. Ver-se rodeado por objetos familiares e queridos deu a Neji uma profunda sensação de segurança, sensação que jamais pensara experimentar, pois julgava-se um homem sem raízes.

Vender a casa com toda a mobília lá dentro havia parecido uma boa idéia a princípio.

Agora, ele já não tinha tanta certeza.

Depois de deixar sua bagagem num dos três quartos do segundo andar, Neji foi ao supermercado comprar mantimentos. Ao voltar, reparou num carro azul estacionando na garagem vizinha.

Uma mulher alta e elegante saiu do veículo e, sem sequer lançar um olhar na sua direção, entrou na casa ao lado.

Tenten. Ela não tinha mudado nada, embora Neji a olhasse de maneira diferente agora, sem saber por quê.

Depois de alguns segundos ele entrou também, ajeitou as compras na cozinha, fez café e preparou um jantar simples, bife e salada. Enquanto comia, tentava entender porque Tenten se mostrara tão indiferente à sua presença, pois era impossível que ela não o tivesse visto.

O que acontecera no reveillon fora uma pena. Neji e Tenten conheciam-se há anos, era quase como se fossem da mesma família. Seria bom se pudessem sentar-se à mesma mesa e conversar sobre os tempos de criança, quando passavam horas brincando e correndo juntos pela vizinhança. Agora, porém, era provável que ela nunca mais lhe dirigisse a palavra.

Depois de terminar a refeição, Neji lavou a louça e sentou-se na sala de estar, com um livro de Agatha Christie nas mãos. Não havia nada como uma boa leitura, em lugar dos programas tolos que passavam na tevê.

O toque súbito da campainha, meia hora mais tarde, tirou-o da leitura. Curioso sobre quem poderia estar à sua procura às nove horas da noite, não perdeu tempo em atender.

E lá estava Tenten. Com os cabelos presos num coque severo, os óculos escuros escondendo a beleza dos olhos de chocolate, e uma expressão séria no rosto, ela era a própria imagem da preocupação.

— Olá — Neji cumprimentou-a, sorrindo.

Ela não retribuiu o sorriso, apenas fitou-o fixamente ao dizer:

— Eu não o teria incomodado se conhecesse outros detetives. O fato de você ter vindo para casa hoje é muito providencial.

— É mesmo? Por quê?

— Estou sob suspeita — Tenten murmurou, esforçando-se para manter o auto controle. Num gesto de orgulho, ergueu a cabeça e continuou: —Não peguei nada e ainda não fui formalmente acusada, mas apenas eu tinha acesso ao objeto desaparecido. Trata-se de um pequeno vaso egípcio, com hieróglifos não identificados Acham que fui eu quem o roubou.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>

Espero que seja bem recebida!  
>Aguardo as criticas construtiva ou não!<p> 


	2. Novos rumos Velhos Tempos

**Novos rumos, Velhos tempos**

_por Hayka_san_

— Você, uma ladra? Impossível! Eu a conheço desde menina e sei que não seria capaz de ficar com algo que não lhe pertence.

— Obrigada pelo voto de confiança, mas preciso provar minha inocência. Se você está planejando ficar na cidade por mais alguns dias, gostaria de contratá-lo para me ajudar.

— Contratar-me? Pelo amor de Deus, Tenten, sou seu amigo. Não quero ser pago por nada.

— Trata-se de trabalho — respondeu ela com firmeza. — Posso arcar com as despesas e nunca usaria nossa amizade para aceitar seus serviços de graça.

— Calma, não é preciso ser tão orgulhosa assim — Neji falou sorrindo. — Entre vamos conversar sobre o assunto.

— Eu... Não posso entrar.

— Por que não?

— Já é tarde e você está sozinho em casa.

— Está mesmo falando sério? — indagou ele sem disfarçar o espanto. — Será que está com medo por que bebeu um pouquinho antes de vir me procurar? — perguntou com um brilho maroto no olhar.

— De jeito nenhum! — Tenten respondeu corando. — Aliás, gostaria que você esquecesse o que aconteceu na festa de reveillon. Não estou acostumada a beber, e naquela noite o ponche me subiu à cabeça.

— Sei disso, pois a conheço bem.

— Uma situação como aquela jamais se repetirá. Só espero não tê-lo embaraçado.

— Não foi nada. Tem certeza de que não quer mesmo entrar? Afinal, não costumo fazer sexo com mulheres que me procuram com propostas de trabalho.

— Por favor, pare de brincar — pediu ela, as faces em fogo.

— Ok, como quiser.

— Pensei em lhe dar todos os detalhes do caso amanhã, durante a hora do almoço...

— Podemos conversar agora. — Neji acendeu a luz da varanda e convidou-a a sentar-se num dos degraus. — Sob a claridade, toda a vizinhança poderá ver que não estamos nus. Sente-se mais tranqüila, agora?

— Neji!

— Vamos, não seja tão antiquada. Você parece estar vivendo na Idade Média, ainda.

— É preciso que alguns de nós mantenham certas regras de decoro ou a civilização atual desaparecerá em breve — retrucou ela, exaltada. — Você já reparou como as coisas estão indo de mal a pior na estrutura social?

— Seria impossível não perceber.

— Drogas, maníacos sexuais, famílias inteiras vivendo pelas ruas, assassinos psicopatas à solta. São esses problemas sociais que provocam a ruína de grandes civilizações.

— Sem dúvida, só que a maioria das pessoas não parece nem um pouco preocupada com isso. — Neji tocou-a de leve no rosto e pediu: —Agora conte-me tudo o que aconteceu, Tenten. Que história é essa de roubo?

— Meus alunos estão estudando o povo dos sumerios e eu decidi levar um objeto valioso, datado daquela época, para mostrar-lhes durante a aula. Trata-se de uma peça única. Como eu já disse, é um vaso com sinais de escrita cuneiforme. A universidade pagou uma pequena fortuna para obtê-lo. É um objeto raro, insubstituível. Custou milhares de dólares.

— Como foi que ele desapareceu?

— Depois da aula deixei o vaso sobre a mesa do meu escritório e saí da sala por cinco minutos para atender uma aluna. Quando voltei, não o encontrei. Não há quem possa testemunhar a meu favor. Ninguém pode provar que eu não roubei a peça.

— A aluna que a chamou não pode depor a seu favor?

— Ela pode dizer apenas que esteve comigo, mas não pode afirmar nada em relação ao vaso porque nem chegou a vê-lo,

— Então não há nenhuma testemunha?

— Não.

— Quem teria interesse em roubar a peça? Você disse que era valiosa...

— O vaso é valioso apenas para colecionadores. A maioria dos estudantes vê o objeto como uma simples curiosidade. Somente alguns membros da universidade, como Akio, por exemplo, conhecem o valor real do vaso.

— Quem é Akio?

— Um amigo. Akio, Nós... Temos saído juntos. Ele é honesto — Tenten apressou-se a dizer. — É um homem íntegro, seria incapaz de roubar qualquer coisa.

— Todos os ladrões são íntegros, até que a ganância os faz esquecer seus bons princípios.

— Não seja injusto, Neji. Você nem mesmo conhece Akio.

— Tem razão — ele respondeu de má vontade, aborrecido ao vê-la defender Akio com tanto empenho. — Me fale sobre esse seu amigo.

— Akio é um homem gentil. É divorciado, tem um filho entrando na adolescência. Mora no centro e ocupa um cargo na universidade onde trabalho.

— E o que mais?

— É alto, elegante e muito inteligente.

— Ele a ama?

— Não creio que você precise conhecer detalhes da minha vida pessoal para resolver o problema do roubo, Neji. Por que não nos limitamos a falar de minha vida profissional?

— Porque não existe mais ninguém para tomar conta de você, e de certo modo estou me sentindo responsável pelo seu bem-estar.

— Eu tenho vinte e dois e sei tomar conta de mim mesma. Além do mais você é apenas alguns anos mais velho que eu, não tem idade para bancar meu pai.

— Ten, ouça...

— Akio quer casar-se comigo — declarou ela, por fim, interrompendo-o.

— Isso não significa, necessariamente, que ele a ama — argumentou Neji.

—Você vai aceitar o caso ou não? — Tenten perguntou, mudando bruscamente de assunto.

— Claro. Mas é melhor que ele não interfira.

— Ele não irá interferir — afirmou Tenten, com certa reserva. Akio costumava julgar-se superior a quem quer que fosse e com certeza não iria gostar de Neji. O pior era que Neji já não gostava de Akio. Sem dúvida, a situação seria bastante delicada.

Mas Tenten precisava da ajuda de um profissional e, segundo Hinata, Neji era um excelente detetive.

— Eu gostaria de ir à universidade amanhã e conhecer seu local de trabalho — disse ele.

— Amanhã é sábado.

— Portanto não haverá aulas, o que facilita meu trabalho.

— Eu ia às compras com Akio, amanhã.

— Ele pode comprar roupas outro dia.

— Não íamos comprar roupas, e sim um anel de noivado.

Neji desviou o olhar, aborrecido com o que acabara de ouvir.

Odiava a idéia de ver Tenten ficar noiva, embora não conseguisse entender bem porquê. Resmungou, irritado:

— Bem, vocês terão de adiar o programa. Ficarei na cidade só até a próxima sexta-feira.

— Ok, vou telefonar para Akio ainda hoje e explicar o contratempo.

— Ótimo. — Ao vê-la levantar-se para ir embora, Neji levantou-se também, sem esconder a preocupação, perguntou: — Seus colegas de trabalho ainda não conhecem o seu caráter? Não percebem que você seria incapaz de roubar?

— Claro que sim, mas a situação está contra mim. Minha sala estava trancada quando o vaso sumiu, e só eu tenho a chave da porta.

— Tente não se preocupar — ele aconselhou, mesmo sabendo que se tratava de um caso difícil. — Conseguiremos resolver o problema.

— Obrigada, Neji.

— Não precisa agradecer. Telefono para você amanhã, às oito. É cedo demais?

— Costumo me levantar ao amanhecer.

— Como nos velhos tempos... Espero que não esteja planejando escalar a calha e entrar pela janela de um dos quartos da minha casa.

— Isso só aconteceu uma ou duas vezes, anos atrás. E foi no quarto de Hinata

— Você era um verdadeiro moleque, Tenten. Craque na bolinha de gude e no futebol, capaz de subir nas árvores mais altas. Você não parece muito diferente, hoje.

— É, eu sei. Não importa a quantidade de calorias que eu coma, não consigo engordar um grama.

— Espere até chegar à meia idade.

— Ainda vai demorar alguns anos.

— Sim, muitos anos. Acho melhor você ir dormir, agora.

— Sim já é tarde. Boa noite.

Neji ficou na varanda, observando-a entrar na casa vizinha. Os velhos tempos... Não valia a pena pensar no passado, pois era sempre perigoso abrir a porta das lembranças.

Ele entrou e tentou retomar a leitura do livro, mas não conseguiu concentrar-se. O melhor mesmo era ir para a cama e tentar dormir, embora não estivesse acostumado a deitar-se tão cedo.

* * *

><p>Às oito horas da manhã do dia seguinte Tenten já estava pronta, vestindo uma saia jeans e blusa branca, quando Neji tocou a campainha. Usando calça jeans e camisa azul com as mangas arregaçadas, ele parecia mais másculo e perturbador que nunca.<p>

— Você precisa usar seus cabelos sempre presos nesse coque severo? Há séculos não os vejo soltos — reclamou Neji, antes mesmo de dizer "bom dia".

— Só costumo soltá-los à noite — respondeu Tenten.

— Para agradar Akio?

— Vamos no seu carro ou no meu? — ela perguntou, ignorando a provocação.

— No meu, claro. Gosto de ter espaço para dirigir.

— O banco do meu carro é reclinável.

— Mas não é confortável guiar deitado.

— Neji!

— Vamos — disse ele, abrindo a porta do carro e ajudando-a a entrar. — Você indicará o caminho, pois faz muito tempo que não dirijo por aqui.

— Ora, faz apenas quatro anos que você deixou o FBI e foi embora de Washington.

— Às vezes tenho a sensação de que já passaram séculos...

— Suponho onde mora agora, seja uma cidade bastante diferente de Washington.

— Não muito. Selvas de pedra costumam ser parecidas — disse ele, pondo o carro em movimento.

— É mesmo? Não conheço muitas cidades grandes, modernas. Viajo mais para lugares primitivos, isolados.

— Onde são feitas escavações arqueológicas?

— Sim. Já estive em Montana, ajudando arqueólogos e antropólogos a identificar restos encontrados no campo de batalha onde o general Custer foi derrotado. Também estive no Arizona, visitando as ruínas hohokan, e na Geórgia, participando de escavações que trouxeram à luz uma cabana do século dezoito.

— Parece excitante— comentou Neji, sem muita convicção.

— Embora possa parecer enfadonho, para mim tratasse da coisa mais interessante do mundo —afirmou Tenten, fazendo-lhe sinal para entrar numa determinada rua. — Eu adoraria, por exemplo, poder visitar a área dos aborígenes na Austrália e explorar algumas das ruínas gregas e romanas que estão começando a ser escavadas agora. Também gostaria de visitar Machu Pichu, no Peru, e as pirâmides maias, na América Central. Isso sem falar nas maravilhas que podem ser encontradas na África, na China... Há um mundo de mistérios à nossa volta, esperando para serem desvendados!

— Você parece um detetive falando.

— Creio que de certa forma sou um detetive. Procuro pistas no passado, enquanto você as procura no presente. Mas no final das contas, trata-se do mesmo trabalho de investigação.

— Imagino que sim. Depende do ponto de vista de cada um. Eles permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo, até que Tenten comentou:

— Reparei que você não está mais fumando.

— Parei há cinco semanas. Quando Sasuke resolveu largar o cigarro, fez a maior propaganda, pedindo a todos do escritório que parassem de fumar também. Eu me entusiasmei com a idéia, e até agora tenho conseguido resistir à tentação. Na verdade foi Ino quem insistiu para que o Uchiha deixasse o vício. Quem diria, hein? Aquele machão sendo manipulado por uma mulher...

— Duvido que Ino o esteja manipulando. Sasuke simplesmente a ama e quer vê-la feliz. Além do mais, ele viverá mais tempo parando de fumar.

— Todos nós vamos morrer um dia. A diferença é que alguns partem mais cedo, outros mais tarde.

— É a lei da entropia.

— Lei da entropia?

— Exato. É assim que os cientistas se referem ao fato de que tudo envelhece e morre, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— É uma pena não sermos capazes de encarar a morte com a frieza dos cientistas— Neji comentou.

— Não seja sarcástico — ralhou ela, fazendo-lhe sinal para entrar no estacionamento reservado aos visitantes da universidade. — Pode parar aqui, já está bom.

— Por que não podemos parar do outro lado do estacionamento, mais perto dos prédios?

— Porque você não pertence à universidade e seu carro seria guinchado, parando numa vaga que não lhe pertence.

Sem nada responder, Neji saiu do carro e abriu a porta para Tenten.

— Quanta gentileza — ela falou com delicadeza exagerada.

— Quando quebrei a perna, anos atrás, você se cansou de me levar ao trabalho e de abrir a porta para mim — resmungou ele.

— Eu era tão boazinha — Teten murmurou com uma ponta de melancolia.—Ah, os velhos e bons tempos...

— Você era um pouco menos irritante, também.

— Devolvo-lhe o cumprimento, Neji. A propósito, suponho que você terminará sua vida metido num tiroteio com espiões ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

— Que idéia encantadora. É muito amável da sua parte.

Ela desistiu de continuar a provocá-lo e conduziu-o até um dos prédios, dizendo:

— Meu escritório fica no segundo andar.

Subiram alguns lances de escada, passando pelas salas do departamento de história e de sociologia, até entrarem num largo corredor.

— O departamento de sociologia é pequeno, embora ofereça cursos interessantes— comentou Tenten.

— Estudei um pouco de sociologia quando fiz direito. São assuntos que se completam, você sabe.

— É verdade. Entre — ela convidou, abrindo a porta de seu escritório. —O laboratório de biologia fica do outro lado do corredor. O pessoal mudou-se para cá enquanto o laboratório principal é reformado. Eles têm cobras ali dentro — murmurou, com um arrepio de asco.

— Foi uma delas que acabou de gritar? — Neji indagou, irônico, ao ouvir um berro primitivo ecoar pelo local.

— Cobras não gritam. Foi Bobo que berrou — respondeu Tenten, sorrindo.

— Quem?

— Bobo é um macaco inteligentíssimo que precisa ser mantido trancado por causa de certos hábitos inconvenientes, como, por exemplo, rasgar todos os livros que encontra por perto e sumir com todas as chaves que vê pela frente.

— Ele fica na gaiola o tempo todo?

— Em geral, sim, mas sempre consegue-dar um jeito de sair da gaiola e aprontar as maiores confusões, como no dia em que invadiu a sala de conferências e começou a atirar pedacinhos de pão no nosso convidado de honra.

— Aposto que todo mundo riu.

— Talvez o pessoal da faculdade tenha achado divertido, mas o senador não viu a menor graça na coisa. Por Causa disso, deixamos de receber a doação que nos permitiria iniciar uma pesquisa sobre o comportamento social dos primatas. Bem, cá estamos — ela falou em seguida, mostrando a sala pequena e simples, abarrotada de livros. — Passo muitas horas de trabalho aqui dentro. Pertenço ao conselho da universidade e dou aulas de antropologia no meu tempo livre.

— Você sempre foi uma intelectual brilhante — Neji comentou, fitando-a com admiração e curiosidade. — Às vezes me sentia ameaçado, pois por mais que soubesse sobre um assunto, você parecia saber ainda mais.

— Ser considerada uma intelectual pode ser uma maldição quando se é muito jovem — ela murmurou com uma ponta de amargura. — Mas pelo menos a inteligência dura mais que curvas exuberantes e um rosto bonito.

— Não há nada de errado com seu corpo, embora não lhe fizesse mal algum engordar um ou dois quilos — disse Neji, com um sorriso carinhoso.

— Bem... Era sobre esta escrivaninha que o vaso estava logo antes de desaparecer — disse Tenten, indicando o móvel.

— Quando foi que ele sumiu?

— Ontem à tarde.

— Ok, pode ir ler um livro ou dar alguns telefonemas enquanto eu me distraio com uma pequena investigação.

— O que você pretende fazer?

— Vasculhar sua escrivaninha à procura de impressões digitais e outras pistas, é claro. Alguém entrou na sua sala depois do roubo? Não? Ótimo, isso vai facilitar meu trabalho.

Tenten fitou-o por um instante, ansiosa para fazer perguntas, mas desistiu de falar ao vê-lo tirar uma caderneta do bolso e começar a rabiscar uma série de anotações. Discreta, retirou-se do escritório.

Momentos depois Neji afastou-se da mesa, sem esconder a irritação. Não havia uma única impressão digital completa sobre a superfície áspera; tudo que conseguiu descobrir foi um fio, parecido com cabelo, que guardou num saco plástico. Se fosse mesmo um fio de cabelo humano, o laboratório do FBI poderia examiná-lo e descobrir a quem pertencia.

— Encontrou algo? — Tenten perguntou, esperançosa, ao voltar ao escritório.

— Quase nada. Não há uma única impressão digital, e...

Ele parou no meio da frase ao avistar um homem alto e de expressão arrogante à porta. Em plena manhã de sábado o sujeito estava vestindo temo e gravata, demonstrando ser um tipo formal.

— Este é o dr. Akio Sato — Tenten apresentou o namorado, que não se deu ao trabalho de estender a mão para um cumprimento.

— Neji Hyuuga — o detetive apresentou-se, também sem estender a mão.

— Você deve agir com discrição, Hyuuga — avisou Akio. — Estou certo de que compreende os efeitos negativos que um episódio como esse pode ter sobre a universidade.

— Claro. Também compreendo muito bem como o caso pode afetar o futuro de Ten.

— Ten?

— É um apelido de infância. A família dela e a minha sempre foram muito amigas.

— Parece nome de gato, você não acha, minha querida? — indagou Akio, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros delicados de Tenten.

Neji teve vontade de separar o casal, embora não entendesse muito bem sua própria reação. Considerava Tenten como a uma irmã, talvez estivesse apenas sendo super protetor. Sim, só podia ser isso.

— Vou levar o material que colhi para o laboratório do FBI — anunciou Neji. — Tenho um amigo lá.

— Ele costuma trabalhar aos sábados? —indagou Tenten.

— Não. Irá trabalhar hoje apenas porque eu lhe pedi.

— É muita gentileza — disse ela, agradecida.

— Posso lhes dar uma carona antes de ir para o laboratório — Neji ofereceu, tentando parecer natural.

— Não será preciso. Tenten deve ter lhe dito que planejamos comprar um anel de noivado ainda hoje — interveio Akio.

— Sim. Ouvi dizer que vocês estão planejando se casar.

— É uma decisão sensata — Akio explicou, num tom pomposo. — Eu vivo sozinho e Tenten também. Depois do casamento iremos morar na casa dela, que é grande demais para uma única pessoa. Além disso, Tenten gosta de cozinhar e de cuidar dos assuntos domésticos. Sendo assim, terei tempo de sobra para escrever meu livro.

— Livro? — Neji estava a ponto de explodir, pelo que se lembrava essa descrição sem sal não era nem de perto a da Tenten de sua infância, num esforço supremo conseguiu controlar a raiva.

— Nosso livro — Tenten interveio, lançando um olhar irritado a Akio. — É um ensaio sobre o material que encontrei no campo de batalha Custer.

— E também inclui informações históricas, levantadas por mim — Akiol apressou-se a dizer. — Tenten não poderia escrever o livro sem minha ajuda. Ela comete tantos erros de gramática.

— Será que Tenten precisa mesmo de ajuda? Ela sempre foi a primeira da classe , e conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos para a universidade.

— Eu tenho mestrado. — retrucou Akio, fuzilando Neji com o olhar. — A propósito, Hyuuga, você chegou a formar-se em alguma coisa?

Apesar de ser formado em direito, Neji não pretendia entrar no jogo daquele sujeitinho empolado. Sorrindo com ironia, respondeu:

— Oh, entendo um pouco de leis. Afinal, sou detetive.

— Então deve ter completado apenas o segundo grau, como qualquer policial — respondeu Sato com ar de superioridade.

Antes que Neji explodisse de raiva, Tenten interveio, apressando-se a dar fim à situação constrangedora:

— Obrigada por tudo, Neji. Falo com você mais tarde. Vamos, Akio?

Segurando-o pelo braço, ela praticamente o arrastou para fora da sala. Tão logo se viu a sós com Tenten, Akio murmurou, zangado:

— Não gostei do Hyuuga.

— Eu sei — ela retrucou sem lhe dar muita atenção.

Nesse momento uma porta foi aberta no final do corredor e um homenzinho de bigode fino surgiu, parecendo ligeiramente hesitante.

— Ah... O objeto perdido já apareceu, Tenten? — indagou o homenzinho, sem conseguir disfarçar o embaraço.

— Ainda não . Mas contratei um detetive particular para cuidar do caso.

— Detetive?

— Apenas para procurar o vaso.

— Claro, claro.

Depois de um até logo quase inaudível, o homenzinho deu as costas ao casal e afastou-se depressa.

— Talvez Flanne tenha roubado o vaso — Akio murmurou.

— Ele está em dificuldades financeiras, foi obrigado a hipotecar a casa da família. E Flanner sabe que qualquer colecionador pagaria uma fortuna pela peça suméria.

— O dr. Flanne é um biólogo, não um ladrão — exclamou Tenten, convicta.

— Homens desesperados fazem coisas desesperadas —Akio insistiu. Logo em seguida, mudou de assunto. — Você vai se casar comigo, não vai? Sempre nos demos bem, e tenho certeza de que nosso livro será um sucesso.

— Você não está querendo se casar comigo apenas para escrevermos um livro juntos, está?

— Não, claro que não. Que tolice, querida.

Embora a pergunta tivesse sido feita com ar de troça, Tenten não se sentiu muito segura com a resposta do futuro maridoAkio quase não a beijava, e quando o fazia era sem grande entusiasmo. Ele nunca tentara carícias mais íntimas, nunca lhe mandara flores ou telefonara no meio da noite para dizer que a amava. Para completar, suas conversas giravam sempre em torno do tal livro. Tenten sempre sonhara em casar-se, mas não desse jeito, com um homem tão frio.

Na verdade, seus sonhos eram povoados pela imagem de Neji.

Por mais que tivesse tentado, ao longo dos anos, não conseguira tirá-lo da cabeça. Agora iria vê-lo todos os dias durante uma semana, e só pedia a Deus para ser capaz de esquecê-lo depois que o sumiço do vaso fosse esclarecido e ela se livrasse da acusação de roubo.

Tenten não conseguiu achar um anel de noivado que a agradasse, pois na verdade não estava tão interessada assim em casar-se com Akio Sato. Ele parecia decidido a usá-la para escrever o livro, ao passo que ela tentava apenas encontrar uma maneira de chamar a atenção de Neji. Era ridículo ficar noiva de um homem apenas para mostrar a um outro que alguém a considerava uma mulher desejável. Como se Neji pudesse ser iludido ou enganado! Assim como adivinhara as verdadeiras intenções de Akio ao propor casamento, o mais provável era que ele também tivesse percebido por que Tenten aceitara ficar noiva sem estar apaixonada.

Depois de desistirem de comprar o anel, Akio levou-a para almoçar num restaurante simpático. Tenten estava comendo a sobremesa quando ele pediu licença para ir ao banheiro.

Ao ficar sozinha à mesa, começou a pensar, sem querer, na fatídica festa: de reveillon.

Tudo lhe parecera possível naquela noite mágica. Ela usara um vestido preto de alcinhas e deixara os cabelos soltos, formando uma moldura de ondas suaves para o rosto levemente maquiado. . Sabendo queTenten sempre amara seu irmão em segredo, Hinata lhe havia dito que Neji estava pronto para assumir um compromisso e que ela era a mulher escolhida. Aquele pequeno encorajamento, aliado às duas taças de ponche que tomara, havia sido suficiente para fazê-la perder a cabeça.

Encostado junto à porta da varanda, com um copo de uísque nas mãos, Neji transpirava charme e masculinidade. De longe, Tenten o fitara por um longo tempo, o coração pulsando de amor. Louca de paixão, decidira aproximar-se.

— Sozinho, Neji?

— Não mais — ele respondera sorrindo. — Você está elegante, Tenten. Parece adulta.

— Tenho vinte e dois.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Creio que lhe falta um pouquinho de sofisticação...

— Estou me esforçando para corrigir essa falha. Quer ver?, Ignorando o olhar surpreso de Neji, ela aproximara-se ainda mais, colando seu corpo ao dele num gesto cheio de sensualidade.

— Tenten!

— Não se preocupe. Quero apenas beijá-lo, querido.

Embora lhe faltasse experiência no campo amoroso, Tenten amava tanto Neji que o beijo desajeitado se transformou numa carícia apaixonada.

Pego de surpresa, ele ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos e depois puxou-a para mais perto, pressionando-lhe os quadris com as pernas musculosas.

— É isso que você esta querendo? — indagou Neji, com voz rouca.

— Sim... me beije outra vez...

Eles estavam num canto escuro da varanda, protegidos por verdadeiras cascatas de plantas, mas Tenten já não se importava com a possibilidade de serem vistos. Tudo o que queria era sentir aqueles lábios ardentes apossarem-se dos seus.

Então, de súbito, Neji empurrou-a para longe, horrorizado com o que acabara de acontecer.

— Que diabo você pensa que está fazendo? — ele perguntou, os olhos brilhando de raiva. — Você não me parece ser do tipo que se embebeda e sai à procura de uma aventura passageira. Ou será que é isso que está querendo? Você me deseja, Tenten? — indagou, insolente. — Deve ter um quarto vazios lá em cima, talvez pudéssemos usá-lo. Ou, como último recurso, poderíamos ir para um canto escuro do jardim. Nós nos deitaríamos na grama, você levantaria a saia...

— Não, Neji — ela murmurou, em lágrimas. — Eu quero ser sua esposa, quero gerar seus filhos, pois sei que agora está pronto para assumir um compromisso. Não foi para isso que voltou a Washington?

— Voltei para resolver assuntos ligados à casa dos meus pais. Nada mais.

— Mas... Mas eu pensei... Pensei que você me queria — Tenten falou num fio de voz, o rosto tomado por uma palidez mortal.

— Eu, querer uma solteirona com cérebro de computador e seios pequenos? Meu Deus, você está louca?,

Cega pelas lágrimas e com o amor próprio reduzido a pó, ela lhe deu as costas e saiu correndo da festa. Hinata foi procurá-la em casa e passou horas tentando ajudá-la a recuperar a calma. Tenten só conseguiu recompor-se um pouco quando a amiga prometeu guardar segredo sobre a dor que ela estava sentindo.

Desde então Tenten não voltara a tocar numa gota de álcool, e a vergonha teimava em persistir. Neji, porém, nunca saberia o quão profundamente a magoara, e tudo que ela queria dele agora era ajuda para limpar seu nome nos meios acadêmicos. E quando o caso do roubo fosse solucionado, talvez ela aceitasse casar-se com Akio, ainda que ele não fosse o homem da sua vida.

Quando seu noivo voltou do banheiro, Tenten sorriu e tentou parecer alegre, esforçando-se para prestar atenção na conversa insípida e desinteressante do rapaz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _JuCaichiolo_ e _Paty Rocha_, os meus primeiros leitores! *-*

Espero que continuem gostando!


End file.
